Personalized reading of a book is known in the art. For example, US Application 2009/0317778 discloses a reading interaction between two parties over the internet, or, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,422,434 discloses using a recorder to capture a voice reading a book aloud and playing the reading at a later time.
Recording and replay of books with respect to particular pages is also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,181 discloses using buttons indicating the page being read and the page to be replayed, or, for example, US Application 2007/0088712 that discloses a service for presenting a book and recording the contents thereof. In another example, GB 2444793 disclosed electric or electronic apparatus for identifying a book and pages thereof, for example, using special coded pages.
KR 20080090117A discloses identifying a book by a special code attached to the book, and reading out contents of the book and/or recordings associated with book pages, possibly by identifying page numbers using recognitions methods such as OCR.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.